User blog:Battlefield4us/Agent 47 movie secrets.
Hey there guys, battlefield4us here, and this is my first blog on the upcoming Hitman Agent 47 movie. (the one that people are hating because it wasn't like the video games). So far, my impressions of the movie are just okay, I never played hitman before, but I'll look into it soon enough, but for today, thre are some hidden secrets of the movie, so let's look at them and find some for ourselves. Unknown guy: why don't we start with your name? Agent 47: 47. Unknown guy: That's not a name. 47: No, but it is mine. So the trailer explains a few things about what's going on. People have figured out that the plot revolves around 47, but now they've revealed a new character into the mix. We have Katia Van Dees aka Agent 18 (at least that's what they said in the trailer or maybe I looked at that the wrong way. The trailer shows us that the two are going to stop John Smith from discovering the secrets of the agents . The father is responsible for the agents program, and unfortuately Spock wants to create an army of those guys to possibly stop 47 and 18/19. people are saying that the trailer basically gave the plot away, Maybe their right, here are some possible scenes to prove this. the dad is right there during the shooting scene, and also there is some belief that this could be taken place in the middle of the film, which woud make sense, seeing as they're escaping with the creator, but might've failed. Then there's the scene with the father held captive in this room, that was during the possible climax or something. So there has to be a possible reason of what's going on here. Is the helicopter crash scene in the climax, or is it during the middle which would explain them getting out, or something like that. That is something we're gonna find out soon in August. Well, that's all I can come up with, but there's one more thing left. Easter Eggs. you know the ones, the trailer decided to take Marvel's approach to Easter Eggs a little too far, because the Hitman insignia is almost EVERYWHERE! Here a gallery to show this. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 10.48.11 AM.png|In the waters. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 10.48.21 AM.png|On the floor. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 10.48.33 AM.png|On the library floor. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 10.48.47 AM.png|Triple easter eggs! Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 10.48.59 AM.png|now on the walls Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 10.49.06 AM.png|the floor again Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 10.49.36 AM.png|Behind 47. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 10.49.47 AM.png|On that guy's sleeve? or is it the reflection of the mirror? Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 10.49.54 AM.png|who decorated the floor here? Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 10.49.59 AM.png|now on the table Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 10.50.09 AM.png|That looks cool. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 10.50.19 AM.png|now on the ceilling? Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 10.51.13 AM.png|It's a bird, it's a plane... Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 10.51.35 AM.png|On the poster of the wall. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 10.51.45 AM.png|the floor...again. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 10.51.55 AM.png|On that guy's jacket. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 10.52.22 AM.png|Even on the metal bar. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 10.52.57 AM.png|that shadow on the wall? Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 10.53.09 AM.png|the floor again for some reason. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 10.53.22 AM.png|on that device thing. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 10.53.37 AM.png|even in explosions. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 10.54.05 AM.png|on the buildings too. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 10.54.26 AM.png|the shadow on the wall again. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 10.56.31 AM.png|In the toaster too? Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 10.57.12 AM.png|a bit too obvious? Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 10.57.45 AM.png|the floors again! Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 10.59.23 AM.png|The new Easter Egg phone. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 11.01.02 AM.png|on that thing as well. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 11.01.12 AM.png|the water again, just in case the sky was too cloudy. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 11.01.41 AM.png|the wall again, because reasons. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 11.02.43 AM.png|the road too?! Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 11.04.24 AM.png|I'm not actually sure about that one, just a guess. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 11.05.39 AM.png|The pool as well. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 11.07.02 AM.png|that thing on the ceiling. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 11.07.53 AM.png|and the ceiling again. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 11.08.39 AM.png|And finally...the building again. Trust me, there are too many easter eggs there...hopefully they're not in the movie. well, that's it for me. Hopefully these easter eggs seemed to satisfy your needs. Have a good time and i'll see you someday soon. Bye. Category:Blog posts